


New Year

by AnaMachado



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Maxiel - Freeform, New Year's Eve, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: Maxiel's New Year Eve.Also a thanks for the wonderful people I meet on this fandom.





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/gifts), [RobinJuncadella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/gifts), [Anna_banana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/gifts), [bonotje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/gifts), [Rizz07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/gifts), [tiffamalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffamalfoy/gifts), [RosaNautica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaNautica/gifts).



> I know it isn't everyone ship so not everyone will read the message but I really wanted to thank all the wonderful people I meet this year on this fandom.You're all so amazing! Hope you all will have a great next year!


End file.
